What if?
by yuseijacklover
Summary: What if Yusei had died in episode 151?Aki,Jack,Crow,Kiryu,Leo and Luna go to find Yusei with the help of some very familier friends. This story is being continued. Current pairings are YuseixAki, LeoXLuna. Still accepting pairing requests Chapter 10 is up
1. Chapter 1

My friends and I were talking today about all of the _'what if's' _in Yu-Gi-Oh!5ds and so I just had to write this about episode 151, because we spent most of our time talking about that episode.

'_What if Yusei had died?'_

Yusei had done it. He had beaten Z-one and in the process saving all of Neo Domino City, all but Bruno. _Bruno. _His words drifted in to Yusei's head reminding him of what he had left to do.

"_I want you to save the world and also save Z-one."_

Yusei stopped his d-wheel down on top of the building roof where Z-one lay, defeated. Yusei quickly got off of his d-wheel and ran towards Z-one calling his name.

"Z-one, Z-one. Are you okay Z-one?" Yusei asked as he kneeled down besides the defeated enemy.

"Yusei." Z-one muttered.

"Hang on." Yusei replied desperately. He couldn't let Bruno down surely he could save Z-one.

"It's no use the device that prolongs my life, will soon going shut down."

"Z-one" Yusei said worriedly.

"It's okay. My life was already at it's limit. The truth is that I wanted to watch the future that you were going to change. But, I no longer had the time to do that." He said as blood began to drip down his chin.

"Don't talk anymore." Yusei said trying to stop Z-one from talking to him that much.

"Yusei.. I was always lonely, but by remembering the bonds that I had with my comrades I tried to fight all alone. But, I'm tired now. Yusei the things that I have done were they wrong "

"All you were trying to do was open up a door to your own future. The warnings you gave out have been inscribed into peoples hearts. As long as we don't forget the future will surely change." Yusei could be so convincing that Z-one just had to believe him.

"Yusei. In my final moment of life I was able to watch you open up a new future. If it's you, you can lead the people." Z-one was happy that he at least seen that before his time was up.

"But I still have something to do." Yusei said, however Z-one quickly interrupted him.

"You are not planning to die are you?" Z-one asked.

"In order to made the Arc Cradle rise back up, in the momentum turning in negative rotation, I must attach a momentum rotating in a positive rotation. That is my last role." Yusei told Z-one, making it clear that he wasn't going to let any one stop him.

Z-one just shut his mouth and closed his cobalt eye, falling in to a world of eternal sleep and peace, knowing that some how he would see Yusei again, as Yusei flew off in to the sky on his d-wheel towards the Arc Cradle.

Driving through the tunnel of the Arc Cradle was full of silence, pure silence. When the momentum came in to view he closed his eyes this was truly the end.

He could remember every thing, every single detail of his life, good or bad. Then another thought came in to his mind. His mother and father, surely soon he could join them and get to know them as if he was just a young child again and then maybe he be there, maybe Bruno would be there with them waiting for him.

Aporia and maybe even Z-one would be there waiting as well. Maybe his death wouldn't be so bad, maybe there was a positive to dying here. Maybe his time of dying had finally come.

After all he'd avoided it, avoided death before, he couldn't escape it forever, he just couldn't.

The light of the momentum consumed his body as he shut his eyes allowing the rainbow coloured light to take him and carry him off to somewhere else. Somewhere where his father and everyone else he knew were waiting for him with open arms.

As he excepted his death he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and he knew instantly who it was.

"Father." He muttered as he buried his face in to his fathers chest. A few tears falling freely from his azure blue eyes.

His father just held Yusei closer, his body trembled in his hold as he cried more tears falling now leaving light marks on Yusei's cheeks and falling on to their cloths.

Hakase started to lightly run a hand through Yusei's spiky, black and yellow hair and thought about just how alike they actually were. Strange he'd always hoped to see Yusei again, but not in death although if Yusei's was happy being with his father it may turn out not to be so bad.

Maybe Yusei already knew that his mother, Bruno, Z-one, Roman, Rex and lots of other people Yusei knew where waiting for him there. In that world.

Yusei's crying continued as many people that they had both known started to gather around the pair. Bruno, Rex and Roman looked at Hakase then to Yusei, now he was there, that was where he would have to stay.

Jack, Crow, Aki, Luna, Leo and Sherry stood and watched as the Arc Cradle disappeared in to thin air with Yusei still inside.

Luna was already crying and as soon as the Arc Cradle vanished Leo found it too hard to bare and try to be strong for Luna and broke down as well.

Aki and Sherry were staring at each other until it was too much for them as well. Aki remembered all the time's Yusei had helped her and how now when he needed them to save him, she could do nothing, but stand and watch.

Sherry felt partially responsible. She should have stopped Yusei coming to the Arc Cradle, in case it was true and he died. It was true though and she hadn't stopped him.

Crow could hardly believe that it was true Yusei was gone. But it wasn't Yusei hadn't been gone before, but those times were different, because then Yusei had always come back. However there was the time when he fought Roman, but that couldn't possibly happen again.

Jack was a wreck now. It was almost like he needed Yusei. Tears began to fall from Jacks Amethyst eyes, although he didn't show to any one else that he was crying, he knew he was and he could never truly call him self a King, besides that was Yusei's title. A title that Jack wasn't worthy of holding.

It was simple, but none of them could embrace the fact that Yusei was gone.

Forever.

So do you want another chapter to this or not?

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Aki and the others had all headed home after a long of crying and looking at where the Arc Cradle was.

Jack and Crow had agreed to take Lea and Luna back to their apartment, so that Aki and Sherry could go home. Aki and Sherry hadn't looked at each other since Yusei's death. Aki was also the only one who didn't say goodbye to Sherry or Mizoguchi when they left.

She had started to walk when it began raining, so she quickly ran the rest of the way to her house.

People had already started to return to Neo Domino City and by the time she got home her mum and dad were already in the house waiting anxiously for her to return.

"Oh Aki are you okay?" Her mother asked worriedly while running over to her to see for herself if Aki was okay.

"I'm fine mum," Aki replied with a small fake smile, "I'm a little hungry though."

"Well you would be after fighting to save the city. Why don't you sit down and put the tele on and I'll get us all something to eat, then you can tell is all about your victory." Her dad said interrupting the conversation between Aki and her mum.

Aki nodded as she and her mum turned and walked in to the lounge, Sat down and turned on the TV. Aki sighed this was going to be a hard story to explain.

Sherry was currently sat at a table in a small café. Mizoguchi had insisted that they sit down and get something to eat before they went any further on their journey considering the fact that Sherry hadn't eaten since she _'went missing' _and ended up on the Arc Cradle.

She sat there with her head down looking at her hands as if she had murdered someone, but that was exactly what it felt like.

It was as if she had blood all over her hands, Yusei's blood. It was all she could think of, as if she had actually killed him, because if she had just made sure Yusei didn't come or when she saw him and they all got together again she should have forced him to go back not stand there like she'd lost her voice.

Mizoguchi came back over to the table with food and they started to eat it as quickly as possible, so that they could leave, but Sherry didn't plan on just eating.

"Do you think I'm responsible?" She asked quietly. Mizoguchi looked up at her shocked. Sherry was shaking slightly as she met the gaze of her guardian. "Do you think I'm responsible for his death?" She asked again.

"No. No I don't think that you are responsible, "Mizoguchi told her equally as quietly, "Why would you think that?"

"Because I knew that he would die if he came to the Arc Cradle, but I still didn't stop him. Then when we all met up before we faced Z-one I thought that he wouldn't die and that everything would be okay, that he was going to live, but I was wrong."

"Sherry, I don't think that any of the others blame you for what happened earlier."

"They may not, but I do," Sherry paused while she looked down at her hands again, before standing abruptly and banging her hands on the table. "It's my entire fault, I killed him!" She shouted before running out of the café's door as quickly as she could.

Everyone was looking at the table curiously. Mizoguchi stood up and apologized for any trouble they caused before running after Sherry. He realised now that Sherry may need more help to get over this than she was letting on.

Crow sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. He still couldn't get over the fact that Yusei, his best childhood friend, was now dead. He just couldn't believe it.

He and Jack had just dropped the twins home since they were still quite upset. Jack, for once seemed to act like he cared, offering the twins the option of him and Jack staying with them tonight.

But Luna had shaken her head and said thank you for the offer and Leo just said that they would be fine and that he would take care of Luna and himself.

It was that statement that worried Crow. When Leo said that he would take care of something, whatever that something was it usually didn't turn out well. Although even Crow had to admit that Leo had gotten better, especially in that duel back at the Arc Cradle.

Jack had told him all about it on their way back from the twin's apartment at the tops. Leo had got his mark of the dragon in that duel, trying to protect Luna and that was exactly what he had achieved with Life Stream Dragon.

Maybe, no it wasn't possible Crow knew that, but he couldn't give up on the fact that when Yusei had faced Roman before, he'd come back from the light of the momentum. But that couldn't happen with death.

So Crow would just have to accept that Yusei was dead.

Jack wished that the twin's would have let them stay. He didn't want to leave them on their own after what had just happened. Yusei was like a brother to them and to Jack as well.

The state Leo and Luna were in when the Arc Cradle disappeared was enough to make Jack worry about them. He never showed it, but he worried about Leo and Luna very much when they were on there all on their own.

Jack lay on his bed with his head buried in his pillow to hide the fact that he, the great King Jack Atlas, had been crying for the first time in years.

He couldn't avoid the fact though that there were so many things that he could never say to the person he wanted to say them to.

He waited too long and in doing do lost his chance.

"So Aki, what happened?" Her dad asked as he sat down with his cup of tea.

"Aki looked down at her feet, they seemed very interesting at the moment. She wanted to try to avoid this conversation.

"Yusei beat Z-one and now everyone's safe and we can all live in Neo Domino City again." Aki said speaking as quickly as she could.

"Crow told us that Team 5DS are holding a party in honour of their victory, so I suppose you'll see Yusei there?" Her mum asked.

"No." Aki mumbled.

"Oh. When will you see Yusei then?" Her dad asked. Both of her parents were slightly confused.

"Never."

"What!" Both of her parents asked at the same time looking curiously at Aki.

"No one will ever see him again." 

"How's that?" Her dad asked.

"H…h…he d…di….died." Aki replied stuttering on every letter of the cursed words she had just spoken, but she knew that she would have to get used to them.

The thunder crashed and the lightning flashed outside the window of Leo's bedroom. The young boy lay in his bed with the thick, warm covers pulled tightly around him.

Another streak of lightning flashed and there was another loud bang of thunder. Leo shot up from his bed panting, beads of sweat trickling slowly down from his forehead.

He slowly took in his surroundings. His own room, there's was no need for him to panic. He was safe.

At least the he in this room was.

Slowly he got up, pushing the covers back and carefully stepping out on to the floor. He grabbed his torch from the side desk, turned it on and walked out of the room.

He walked silently but quickly to the room just across the hall. Carefully opening the door to try not to disturb his sister. Once the door was open by a crack, he knocked and was shocked to hear his sister's voice.

"Come in Leo." Came Luna's soft and quiet reply.

"I…I di….didn't e…expec….expect you to b..b…be awa…awake." Leo said through chattering teeth as he shivered from the cold.

"Nor did I expect you to be awake Leo," Luna said back before noticing her brothers shivering. She smiled slightly as she pulled back the covers and placed her hand on the huge empty space next to her, "Leo come and lay with me and you'll be warmer." She told him, not asked.

Leo walked quickly over to Luna's bed and climbed in while Luna pulled the covers back over them. "Thanks Luna, I was cold standing in the doorway before."

"You're very welcome Leo." Luna said lowering her head. There was a sudden loud crash, making Luna jump and wrap her arms around her brother in panic, while the flashes of lightning continued.

"It's o…okay Luna," Leo said stuttering on his words a bit, since he was scared, but he had to be strong for Luna, "It's only a thunder and lightning storm, it will pass over soon."

"It be…bett…better I..I d…don't l..like it." Luna said. Her body shook in Leo's hold. Luna had never liked thunder and lightning.

"Leo."

"Yes Luna."

"Why were you awake?" Luna asked looking up at her brother.

"I could ask you the same." Leo replied while keeping hold of Luna.

"I…I h..had a bad dr..dream." Luna said, her voice beginning to shake again.

"Wh..what was it about?" Leo asked trying to keep a grip on reality, when it was a bad dream that had woken him up as well.

"I…it w..was ab..about a drag..dragon." Luna replied as she began to cry on to her brother's chest.

"Well what did this dragon look like?" Leo asked wondering if it was the same dragon he'd seen, "I mean had we seen it before?"

"One of them I recongised, but not the other."

"There were two of them, but I only saw one and it was glowing to brightly for me to see what it looked like or who's it could be or what it was called."

"Leo I don't exactly know how to put this, but one of them was glowing in the colours of the rainbow and then the other one w..wa..was," Luna stopped the end of her sentence not able to finish it.

But Leo needed to know what it looked like, Luna was so close to saying it's name, so he just had to get her to say it.

"Luna what was it? What was the dragon's name." Leo asked.

"I…it w…wa..was St..Stardust Dragon."

So you guys wanted more, so here you have more.

So another chapter?

Any more ideas for pairings?

Please review?


	3. Chapter 3

"What!"

"It was S…Stardust dragon for sure Leo." Luna said looking down.

"But how is that possible, Stardust dragon died with Yusei surely." Leo asked.

"It's possible, but what if Stardust dragon is still alive which would then mean,"

"Yusei's still alive as well!" Leo exclaimed cutting Luna off. Leo yawned before he decided it was time for him to go to sleep.

So Luna decided that they would talk about it again in the morning.

Aki still couldn't believe that she had to go to school after everything that had happened to her. Fighting Z-one, losing Yusei and all the other things that had happened in that time.

"Aki!" Leo shouted as he and Luna ran towards her. She had completely forgotten that Luna and Leo went to her school as well.

"We think Yusei might still be alive, because last night me and Luna saw,"

"I'm not interested Leo." Aki said dismissively to Leo as she continued to walk towards the school building.

"But Aki," Luna started, "It's about Stardust dragon and Yus-"

"Look will both of you just shut up! Yusei is dead, we all know that. Stardust dragon died with him, so stop trying to lie to me and get my hopes up that there's a chance he's a live, because he isn't, so shut it!"

Luna and Leo were truly shocked by Aki's outburst of anger. It was usual to see her get that mad with Crow or Jack, but never them, never.

"What's wrong with her." Patty asked as she and the others walked up from behind them to stand at their side.

"Yusei died when we fought Z-one." Leo replied and for once he didn't sound at all excited or happy about that like he usually was all the time when he could go and see Yusei after school, but by the sound of it he couldn't do that now.

"Oh." Was all that their friends were able to say before Leo and Luna walked off to school sadly, leaving their friends staring at them.

_I'll add another chapter some time this week._

_Please review._

_Thanks to all of you who have._


	4. Chapter 4

Luna and Leo remained silent through out the whole of the school day. Their friends began to become very worried about them both as the day progressed.

Leo was to quiet and Luna wasn't even contributing to any of the class discussions. It was almost as if both of them had suddenly lost their voice boxes.

At the end of the day Leo and Luna just ran out if the class room not bothering to stop even when they heard their friends calling their names after them.

* * *

><p>Aki felt really bad through the whole day of school. She hadn't meant to snap at the twins earlier, she really hadn't but she just couldn't hold her tongue. She needed to learn to do that.<p>

Yes she was really sad about Yusei's death, but he wouldn't want her to be mean the twins, no matter how sad she was. It was wrong of her, so very wrong of her.

If she could go back in time, she happily would, but that was not possible it just wasn't and no matter how hard she tried to imagine what it would be like if Yusei was still here, but she couldn't imagine it.

* * *

><p>Jack was sat outside the café that was across the street like he normally would be at this time of the day. In the end Jack had tried to hide the fact that he was upset that Yusei had died but it wasn't working as planned.<p>

He knew that he had to be strong, but how long he could keep it up, he didn't know, he just hoped he could keep it up long enough to find away to get Yusei back.

Because somehow he was going to succeed in doing so.

* * *

><p>Crow was just busily working as usual delivering all of his parcels to people, trying to take his mind of off the fact that Yusei wasn't there to get him some food when he got home or earn them money that they desperately needed. Mainly because Jack kept spending it all.<p>

Bruno wasn't with them anymore either though and now all that they had worked for was gone, because Yusei wasn't there to share it with them.

Crow had also recently found out that they were going to try and get the enerdy reactor to work, after all Yusei had always thought that it would be able to work with the right minds and the right will to see the project through to the end.

Crow wished so much that Yusei was here to work on the reactor and finish what his father started, but that was no longer possible.

All Crow could hope was that they didn't mess it all up and cause another zero reverse, like the one that devastated many families eighteen years ago.

* * *

><p>Sherry and Mizoguchi stopped there travelling for a while to rest after Sherry had bolted out of the café earlier.<p>

Mizoguchi was making sure to always check behind them wherever they went. After all Sherry said in the café made it sound far to much like she had actually killed someone.

"If I was to get arrested, I wouldn't mind." Sherry said almost as if she was reading her carers mind.

Mizoguchi just looked shocked, how could Sherry say that. But just by looking at her face he could see that she meant it.

* * *

><p>Aki sat on the edge of her bed thinking of all the time that she had spent with Yusei since she first laid eyes on him at the fortune cup.<p>

She stood up and walked to her window. She was sure that she just saw a shooting star. Yusei was a shooting star now, just like he always had been here on earth he now was in the sky up with the stars.

If Yusei was truly gone then why couldn't she get rid of the feeling that he was watching her every move.

* * *

><p>After eating their tea Leo and Luna decided to sit and watch TV, but later on Luna decided to go to sleep, so Leo said that he would do so to since it wouldn't hurt to do so even though Leo hated early nights.<p>

Leo was just lying in bed his conversation with Luna constantly replaying over and over again in his mind, not stopping to allow him any rest.

* * *

><p><em>Luna looked around the empty space of green land. It was beautiful, but there was something bad about it, something that Luna didn't like. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Luna spun around, her hair blowing across her face.<em>

_The shining silver dragon floated above her until it became clear for her to make out who it was._

"_St..Stardust?" _

"_Yes Luna." _

"_H..how?" Luna couldn't believe this it seemed so real, but surely it was just a dream. It had to be._

"_Luna I need your help." Stardust said as it began to fade and become more distant, getting further away from Luna every second._

"_How? How can I help you?"_

"_Look in your heart Luna and you'll know when the time is right." Stardust spoke one last time as it's silver body started to glow and fade._

"_Wait what's that mean, I'm no good with riddles like Yusei was!" Luna shouted to the dragon as loud as she could. For a moment she thought that the beast hadn't heard her, but then her bad feeling about the place she was in was proved right._

_Shadows covered the area from ground to sky. Stardust called out to her almost in pain, but there was something more in it, something that Luna just couldn't manage to understand from that one noise._

_Luna slowly turned her head to see the cause of the shadows, she covered her open mouth with her hand in shock as she turned around completely, the whole world seemed to stop._

_Stardust was there and by the looks of things fighting something, there was another dragon with it watching something carefully not taking his eyes of the small rise and fall of what Luna thought to be a person. There was also another person holding on to the person lying on the floor for dear life. _

_There was something else something that made Luna's blood chill the shadows that loomed behind them. It was as if this scene didn't belong here in this once beautiful garden that was now rotting away and disappearing quicker than Luna could even ask what was happening to it._

_There was screams from the two dragons and the people with them as the scene in front of her changed._

_The scene became Neo Domino City with the same looming shadows as before, people were running away from something and parts of the buildings around the place were crumbling all around people._

_But then there was the most disturbing scene that she'd seen yet._

_The person lying on the ground underneath some falling rubble was someone that Luna could not fail to notice even if she tried. The figure was covered with blood and stone a sight that made Luna cry and shiver. She tried to reach out to the person, but she just couldn't reach it was as if there was some kind of invisible barrier._

_And just her luck, there was. _

_Many people tried to get out, but it was full of failed attempts, the barrier wouldn't move. Paramedics, police and fire officers were all arriving at the scene, but not even they could get through the barrier. _

_They were trying their best to clam down the people that were trapped in the invisible bubble, but everyone was too worked up. Injured people tried to get out as well, but none could Luna hated to see the sight it made her panic so much that she just couldn't stand it. _

_So that's when she decided that she had to help there had to be a way for her to help she couldn't let those people die._

_She couldn't let him die._

_Stardust appeared in front of her again, but this time Luna couldn't take her eyes off the once silver dragon that was now stained red._

"_You can stop this if you don't like what you see, but now I must leave you." Stardust began to fade away again, but Luna wasn't letting Stardust go this time. _

"_Stardust no don't you dare leave me." Luna cries fell on death ears. Turning to the people who were trapped once again promising that she'd find a way to help them, but again no one listened._

_No one could hear her._

"_Stardust! Stardust come back!" Luna called._

_Then there was a blast of rainbow coloured light and suddenly Luna could see nothing, nothing at all._

"_Stardust?" Luna couldn't see anything, hear anything, or sense anything. "NO!"_

* * *

><p>Luna sat up in her bed, panting. She looked around the room. She was back in her own room, safely back in her own apartment.<p>

"Luna are you okay?" A voice asked from the door.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"You didn't seem it when I heard you scream." Leo said as he walked over to her.

"I'm fine Leo really you worry about me to much." Luna replied slightly louder than before.

"I'm your brother it's what I do." Leo said as he sat down on the edge of Luna's bed. "If you need me I'll be in my room sleeping." Leo said yawning.

"Um Leo what time is it?" Luna asked.

"It's only half eleven." Leo said as he exited the room.

Luna looked to her bed side clock.

23:30

Half eleven in the evening just as Leo said. Which meant that Luna had been asleep for two and a half hours.

Luna couldn't sleep after that nightmare she just couldn't shut her eyes without seeing the events of that nightmare again and again, just there replaying in her mind.

"Stardust how can I help?" Luna asked the air in the space around her of course Stardust wasn't going to hear her it wasn't possible.

"Kuri."

"Kuribon?" Luna said as she picked up the small brown thing. "Do you know what I can do."

Kuribon just shook it's head.

Luna sighed. "So no one knows what I'm supposed to do then." Luna just laid back down cuddling Kuribon, almost for dear life as she tried to get back to sleep.

Failing to notice the quick moving silver shape outside in the process.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aki."<em>

"_Aki."_

"_Aki."_

Aki slowly sat up in her bed and blinked a couple of times. She thought that she was hearing things. Someone saying her name?

No she was the only one in the house, since her parents were away at a wedding for the next couple of days.

"_Aki."_

Aki looked around. There was no one in her room, but there was a voice that she thought she recongised.

"_Aki, please help me." _

"Help you? How can I help you, I don't even know who you are?"

"_Aki."_

"Um, just tell me who you are and I might be able to help you."

_Silence._

"Hello? Whoever you were, are you still there? Answer me?"

_Silence._

Aki didn't get an answer to her last question which seemed to worry her, especially since she now knew who that voice belonged to.

Yusei.

* * *

><p>I'll add another chapter quicker next time.<p>

Please review.

Thanks to all of you who have.

And in the chapters to come there will be AkixYusei and LeoxLuna - by request.

If there are any other pairings wanted please say.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Aki walked along the pavement past all of the cars that rushed past her. Once again it was another new day which meant another day at school.

Aki knew that she would never be able to focus. She still had last night on her mind, she has no clue what's going on at the moment and today had to be the worst day ever.

And little did Aki know just how much worse this day was going to get.

* * *

><p>Leo was up early for school, but Luna wasn't which was a very odd turn of events. Both of them were know walking to school hoping that they could meet up with Aki. After all they both knew that Aki didn't mean to snap at them the other day she's just very upset at the moment.<p>

After Yusei's death Aki had become much more secluded again and Luna had become even more of a nervous wreck than she was before.

Luna hadn't said much this morning and that alone was enough to make Leo worry about her. Luna always usually talked on their way to the school.

Maybe Luna had accepted the fact that Yusei wasn't coming back. Maybe Leo would just have to get used to the fact that Yusei was gone and accept it as well.

* * *

><p>Jack was still sat doing nothing. He didn't really know what he was supposed to do. He couldn't continue Yusei's job, he had no idea how to for a start and secondly he really couldn't be bother to work. Every job he'd ever had he been kicked out of, so what's to say if he took over Yusei's someone wouldn't be happy with the job that <em>THE <em>Jack Atlas had done and would tell him that it wasn't good enough.

Jack wasn't cut out for work, he just wasn't. Work just didn't look good with Jack Atlas, but then again he could always give it another go for Yusei.

* * *

><p>Crow was still busy with his job even though he was trying to arrange a load of other things at the same time.<p>

The party was two nights away although now it wasn't really going to be as much of a party as they had first planned.

They decided that they would still have the party, because if they didn't they could just imagine that Yusei would probably be angry at them for not having just because he wasn't there. So they all agreed that it would be their own sort of memorial service for Yusei as well as a party to celebrate their victory.

Jack hadn't wanted many people to come, but Crow had invited a numerous amount of people. So many that he had to write out a list to make sure that he didn't forget anyone. After all he'd invited an awful lot of people and Jack wasn't going to be happy with the amount that was for sure it was after all Jacks idea to cancel the party, so that he could go to sleep earlier, but Crow had refused to let Jack do that.

Crow's list was already very long and he still felt like there was someone that he'd forgotten to add to the list so taking it out of his pocket he re-read it. So far he'd invited;

_Himself_

_Jack_

_Aki_

_Luna_

_Leo_

_Aki's parents_

_Officer Trudge and Mina_

_Leo and Luna's friends(If they were allowed to come.)_

_Misty_

_Carly _

_Kiryu and the two __children he looked after that Crow had forgotten the names of._

_Team Unicorn_

_Team Taiyo _

_Yeager _

And he still felt like he was missing someone off of that list. But he just couldn't place who it was.

* * *

><p>Aki just sat there looking out of the window. She didn't understand Physics. Why couldn't Yusei still be here to help her understand this nonsense. Aki was barely even listening when the bell went at the end of the lesson and she couldn't believe that she'd been in that room for an hour.<p>

She was the last one out of the room and just stood by the wall until everyone else had gone past her. Her next lesson was one that she liked. She could go anywhere she wanted. It wasn't really a lesson as such though. It was a lesson were she could revise for tests or read a book, just a free lesson as Aki thought of it as.

She decided that she probably go to the library and try to find a book to explain Physics to her. Once the hallway was empty again and there was no one in sight she decided to head off in the direction of the library.

As she turned and started walking it seemed to get colder like the cold she felt last night.

"_Aki." _

Aki spun around quickly. She was sure that she was alone. Once she was totally sure that there was no one else in the corridor she turned and started to walk again.

"_Aki."_

It was quieter that time, but she still heard it. She slowly turned around again, but still like before there was no one.

So she turned around and started to walk once again to her destination a few steps later she realised that the temperature had changed again instead of it being cold like it was a minute ago it was back to the temperature it had been for most of the day.

Turning around again just to make sure that no one was silently following her.

Nothing.

So she continued to walk through the hallway pretending she hadn't heard anything. One thing was for sure it wasn't like she could tell anyone about this they would most defiantly think that she had a mental problem.

* * *

><p>Why did Crow have to invite almost everyone he could think of to this party. The only thing Jack liked about this party idea was the fact that he could show off at a party.<p>

Crow had returned from his work about quarter of an hour ago. That was when he gave Jack this list that was (Unlike what Crow had told him,) a very long list.

Crow walked back into the room with a glass of water for himself. Placing it on table, Crow then sat down on the sofa next to Jack.

"Crow you forgot to bring me my coffee." Jack said.

Crow sighed. "Get it yourself lazy, unlike you I've been working all day and I'm tired you have been sitting here all day watching TV, so for all I care you can serve yourself.

"Actually I had a long and tiring walk today." Jack replied still trying to get Crow to get his coffee for him.

"Where to?" Crow asked finding it extremely strange that Jack actually walked somewhere tiring. But knowing Jack he would be over exaggerating at the moment.

"Um well it was," Jack paused trying to think of a place far away. He gave in eventually after seeing that unimpressed look on Crow's face, "The café over the road." Jack finished.

"How is that a long and tiring walk Jack?" Crow said as he took the TV remote out of Jack's hand. "Get your own coffee."

So Jack did.

* * *

><p>Sherry stood leaning against the rail of a pier not that she knew the name of the pier. She didn't even know where she was. She only knew her way back to Neo Domino City<p>

Sherry was sure that she was the only person who wasn't invited to the party that Crow was hosting in two nights. Why would they want to see her there after all it was her fault.

* * *

><p>Aki sat watching the TV since she'd already finished all of her other jobs and cooked herself tea, since her parents were still away at that wedding and there was nothing else that she could do so she just sat there. Six o clock. That was the time well according to the TV anyway as the six o clock news came on.<p>

That was when Aki wished that she had turned the TV off and decided to do some of her massive load of homework instead.

The news reporter who, thanks to Carly's constant mention of her, she knew the name of came on the TV and Aki really didn't like this news report.

"_It has recently been confirmed," Started Angela, "That Yusei Fudo, Winner of the Fortune Cup, the Leader of Team 5DS and the winner of the wrgp had died."_

Aki was absolutely shocked. It was what three or four days ago that Yusei had died. None of them had actually told anyone that would tell the news reporters and producers that Yusei had died. They had all promised to keep it a secret until they had the party.

"Where does she get her sources from?" A voice from behind made Aki jump in panic. She turned her head around to the door way of the room to see the young black haired reporter standing there leaning against the door frame looking at Aki.

"Carly?" Aki asked the girl questioningly checking that she wasn't hearing or seeing things like she thought she had been for the past few days.

"Yeah it's me Aki," Carly replied as she sat on the sofa next to Aki, "I don't know how Angela does it you know. She just finds a way to get these stories."

"We haven't told anyone that Yusei died though, so how does she know that Yusei has died?" Aki asked.

"As I said Aki," Carly started, "Angela finds her ways to get these stories even if it is by listening to other peoples conversations or spying on them." Carly finished looking back at Aki's shocked looking face.

"She listens to peoples conversations and spy's on them to get her stories?" Aki questioned.

"Yeah she does." Carly replied. She obviously knew Angela's style very well, but then again Carly and Angela did both go to the same school when they were younger.

_Yusei Fudo was said to have died a few days ago after he defeated Z-one. People say that he hasn't been seen or heard of since. His friends, known better to most as Team 5DS or as Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Aki Insinki, Luna and Leo, have said nothing about Yusei Fudo's death. Aki, Luna and Leo are still attending Duel Academy even though Yusei Fudo died. If anyone knows any-._

"Goodbye Angela." Aki said to the TV as she changed the channel over to a music channel. Aki looked at Carly a little confused. "So Carly why are you here?" Aki asked.

"I thought that I'd come round and see you to ask a favour." Carly said.

"What favour?" Aki asked.

"I need something to write about, so could you tell me about the members of Team 5DS?" Carly asked hoping that Aki would say yes.

"Well I-"

"Please say yes, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"Alright Carly I will help you with this article if you will just stop saying please." Aki asked and told Carly at the same time.

"Okay!" Carly exclaimed happily as she took her notepad and pen out if her bag.

Aki sighed this was going to be a very, very long night.

* * *

><p>Crow and Jack had been sitting in the garage watching the TV when the same news report had come on to the screen.<p>

"That Angela is really annoying and where in the world does she get all of this information gathered together?" Jack said asking a question which he nor Crow knew the answer to.

"I don't know Jack I really just don't know." Crow said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aki."<em>

Aki woke up to that same voice and that same cold temperature. Just like last night and earlier in in the school corridor.

"_Aki please help me."_

That voice Aki knew it. It was Yusei's for sure it had to be his, it was just like his and Aki had never found someone with a voice that sounded like Yusei's.

"Yusei? Yusei where are you?" Aki shouted desperately out in to the empty room.

"_Aki please f…find St…Stardust."_

"Stardust Dragon? Where will I find Stardust Dragon? Where will I find you?"

"_Aki. Luna has seen," _Then Yusei's voice stopped for a moment and seemed to make a sound more like the sound people make when they have a very bad cough or get stuck in a big amount of heavy smoke, but neither of these could happen to Yusei, because he was dead right?

"Luna? What about Luna?" Aki asked desperately, but her only answer was heavy breathing that didn't belong to her.

"Final question for you."

"_Hmm." _Yusei replied before bursting into another coughing fit.

"Are you truly dead forever or is there away that in which we can get you back?" Aki hoped the reply to be the later answer.

"_There," _Once again that same coughing sound could be heard before Yusei spoke again, _"There is a way."_

"How? Yusei can you still hear me if you can tell me how?" Aki asked desperately.

"_Star….dust." _Was all that Yusei could manage to say to Aki before she could no longer hear his voice.

"Yusei? Yusei answer me? Yusei are you alright? Yusei!" Aki shouted.

_Silence. _Silence was all that answered her calls.

"Please Yusei, speak to me. Please. Yusei." Aki pleaded as she began to cry, but this time he didn't have any Yusei there to comfort her.

She may have been crying, but she didn't miss the gain silver lightning flash.

'_Wait silver lightning?'_

She quickly got up and ran to the window just in time to see a giant silver light blind her vision for a second. Then the next thing she saw was nothing just the normal night sky.

Sadly she walked back over to her bed and laid back down closing her wet eyes as tears continued to fall.

"Stardust please help me." She mumbled missing the small red glow from the corner of her room.

* * *

><p>I'm planning to update my other story today and hopefully update Another Threat which MoonPLace has kindly given to me.<p>

Please review and thanks already to all of you who have. I have 23 reviews Yay

Thanks to all of you who have.

And in the chapters to come there will be AkixYusei and LeoxLuna - by request.

If there are any other pairings wanted please say.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 **_

* * *

><p>Things had just gotten weirder and weirder for Aki and she still had no cluewhat she was going to do.<p>

Tonight though was the party that Crow had organised for everyone, no doubt Jack hadn't help Crow once bit unless wasting money counts as helping. Aki didn't know what she was going to wear to this party, but at least she would be able to go to the party with her parents since they would be arriving back home while she was at school.

She had seen Leo and Luna earlier and they seemed excited, well Leo seemed excited about the party, Luna didn't seem as happy as she normally was, but then what did Yusei mean last night when he said Luna has seen. Seen what?

What could Luna have seen that everyone else hadn't? Luna was a signer, so if she saw something important why hadn't the other signers as well?

It did make her wander though if Luna had seen something important and Aki had heard something important, so what about Jack and Crow had they found something important?

Aki didn't have time to continue her thoughts as the bell went signalling that she had to leave to her first lesson of the day.

* * *

><p>"Jack can you get off of your bum and help me?" Crow asked the arrogant blond who was sat on the sofa watching the television and annoying Crow by not helping.<p>

"You can do it yourself." Jack replied still not batting an eyelid to anything that Crow was doing.

"Jack I had to take the day of work to get everything ready for this party and you don't even have a job so just get up and help me already!" Crow was really beginning to lose his patience with Jack.

"Give up Crow I'm not going to help you, so just shut up I can't hear the TV when you shout like that." Jack replied. Never averting his gaze from the TV.

"Jack just,"

"SHUT UP!"

Crow sighed. He wasn't going to be able to get Jack to help him any time soon, so Crow continued on working on his own.

* * *

><p>"Leo is Luna all right?" Leo turned startled by his teacher speaking to him. It was lunch time and Luna had already walked out of the door with their other friends.<p>

"Y…Yeah Luna's f..f..f..fine." Leo said as he turned around stuttering on every word he said. Knowing that they weren't exactly true.

"As long as she is Leo," Their teacher replied. "I was becoming worried from her lack of response."

"Oh, well there's no need for you too worry. I've got Luna's back. She'll be fine with me." Leo said trying not to allow his teacher to worry about them too much.

"Leo if there is anything wrong with Luna please tell me."

"Don't worry if anything is wrong with her I'll tell you, but there's no need to worry Luna is completely fine."

That was a lie and Leo knew it.

* * *

><p>Everyone turned up at the party later that night. Jack still hadn't done anything to help Crow, so Luna and her friend Patty helped Crow finish everything he had left to do before anyone else arrived.<p>

Martha and some of the orphans came with Leo and Luna's other friends, Dexter and Bob, even Sly turned up.

Soon after that Yeager, Trudge and Mina arrived followed by Misty and Carly who were now very good friends after being dark signers together and meeting each other at a party before the whole dark signer thing started.

After they had arrived Team Taiyo arrived with Team Unicorn arriving minutes after.

Five minutes later Kiryu arrived with Nico and West. The three of them all looked very sorry that Yusei was gone, but happy that they were with everyone again. Kiryu walked straight over to Crow and Jack and the three of them were quickly in deep conversation.

Aki and her parents arrived a little while after Kiryu had. Aki was once again wearing her red coloured dress and the same full length white gloves her usual necklace and her usual shoes.

"Aki. Nice of you to decide to join us." Crow said as Aki and her parents walked further into the garage. She looked at her mother and father before walking any closer to Crow, Jack, Kiryu and the two children.

"Go on Aki we'll be alright without you." Her father said.

"Okay." Aki replied and ran over to the five people who had been talking for a long time it. Well then again they already knew each other from when they were younger.

"Aki," Crow started as Aki stood next to Crow and Jack. "I don't think you ever met Kiryu."

"No I didn't," Aki said to Crow before she turned to Kiryu, "I've heard a lot about you Kiryu, but I never met you before this day."

"Nor had I met you Aki, but Yusei spoke of you to me greatly."

"What! Yu..sei spoke of me?" Aki asked shocked.

"Yeah for the whole of the time we spent together after defeating Lotton all he ever spoke about was you."

Aki couldn't believe what Kiryu was saying. It couldn't possibly be true. Could it?

The party continued with people talking to each other Aki spent a lot of her time with Kiryu and the two children (who she now knew were called Nico and West) that had accompanied Kiryu to Neo Domino City tonight.

Everyone was so occupied that they failed to notice everything that was going on outside of the Poppo Time Garage.

* * *

><p>A faint red light glowed as two figures moved through the darkness. One of them was extremely small and ran quickly along the ground in shorter strides than it's companion.<p>

The small creature that looked like a bird of some kind, was accompanied by a figure that looked like that of a human figure. A tall, thin figure that ran at the same pace, but had longer strides than the small creature it was with.

Behind them though was something, something that they were obviously running from, but not managing to get away from.

That's because what they were running from was everywhere leaving them no way to run, but only some trusted friends to run to.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry this is kind of short, but I will put up another chapter in the middle of the week for you all.<em>**

_**And in the next chapters there will be the LeoxLuna and YuseixAki Romance that I promised you all.**_

_**Please review and read my other stories x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay next chapter sorry it's late our internet broke. Well done to LightningBlade49 for guessing who the two creatures mentioned at the end were.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

><p>It seemed like the pair had been running for years, but it had only been about half an hour.<p>

Sonic Chick was already tired. Speed warrior, however wasn't. The too turned in to an alleyway losing there chasers for a moment.

Sonic Chick tried to catch it's breath. While Speed warrior just stood watching in case the people chasing them realised that they had given them the slip.

"Lets go." Speed warrior whispered to Sonic Chick since the two of them both had very good hearing.

"We don't need to go anywhere."

"Why's that?" Speed warrior questioned as much as the warrior trusted Sonic Chick, sometimes he had to ask why.

"Because I have very good hearing and I can hear Quilbolt hedgehog." Speed warrior looked shocked if that was really possible as Quilbolt hedgehog plodded out from behind some cardboard boxes.

"You found me." Quilbolt hedgehog said as it sat next to Sonic Chick.

"At last." Speed warrior said before sighing. It had taken him ages to find Sonic Chick after they had got spilt up, luckily it hadn't taken nearly as long to find Quilbolt hedgehog.

"Yus- Jack and Crows place is this way." Quilbolt hedgehog said getting back up and running to a bend in the alleyway. Sonic Chick and Speed warrior followed carefully behind.

After many minutes of walking down the alleyway(and Quilbolt hedgehog falling over boxes and other junk later,) they finally reached Yus- Jack and Crows place.

* * *

><p>Inside everyone was busy eating and drinking and talking. Aki had spent most of her time talking to Kiryu and the two children who accompanied him, Nico and West, who had both said that Yusei was really nice and that he obviously thought greatly of her, because he told them an awful lot about her. Good things about her that was.<p>

Aki was now listening to Kiryu, Jack and Crow tell stories of when they were younger and all of the things that they'd gotten up to.

Aki had felt sorry for them sometimes, but mainly she felt sorry for Yusei in these stories. She didn't feel that sorry for Jack when they told her the story of how he broke his finger. In Aki's opinion Jack deserved it after the story they told her about the time when Yusei broke his ribs.

Leo and Luna had come over and joined them about ten minutes ago and Leo had laughed like a manic at the story of when Crow got shut in a fridge which in everyone else's opinion wasn't that funny, especially in Crows opinion.

Then something happened that no one was expecting.

The front door burst open everyone instantly moved out of the way, Jack and Crow jumped up off of their chairs and Aki and Kiryu pushed Nico, West, Leo and Luna behind them and out of the way of any danger that was coming.

"No way!" Crow shouted.

Aki looked up to where Crow and Jack had previously been standing to see them now stood over at the door with the creatures that had just burst in the room.

The three creatures looked familiar to her. She soon found out that they looked familiar to Kiryu, Leo and Luna as well.

They all began to walk over towards the door, Jack, Crow and the creatures when Aki felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped walking and turned around to she her mum and dad.

She smiled at them before saying, "It will be okay I think we know who they are."

Her parents just stood and watched as she walked back to Kiryu, Nico, West, Leo and Luna who had stopped walking to wait for her.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked Speed warrior, Sonic Chick and Quilbolt Hedgehog.

"We here to help you find Yusei."

The whole room went silent. Aki secretly smiled.

Yusei was alive.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's a bit short and a bit later than promised. New chapter on Wednesday or Thursday.<p>

_**Also I'll update To Follow You and Another Threat. **_

_**Also I will write a new story about Yusei, Jack, Crow and Kalin as children to explain what I mentioned in this chapter about all of the things that they got up to as children.**_

_**Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay chapter 8's up. Thanks for all of the reviews. **_

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

><p>Yusei was alive. He had to be. Well even if he wasn't his monsters were and that was just bringing them one step closer to finding him.<p>

"Wait!" Crow shouted making all of us jump out of the silence that had held us.

"What are we waiting for Crow?" Jack shouted almost equally as loud.

"How do we know that these are Yusei's monsters and not just people in costumes?" Crow replied. No one had answer for that, well no one human.

"Because we know that we are not costumes and if we were than surely Speed warrior and Quilbolt hedgehog would be struggling, because there's metal on them." Sonic Chick replied to Crow it seemed like enough of a reasonable answer.

"So lets go and find Yusei." Leo said as he started to walk to the door.

"Wait!"

"What now Crow?" Jack asked again annoyed that Crow kept saying that they had to wait for something.

"We don't know where Yusei is."

That was a reasonable point coming from Crow.

"Where is Yusei?" Luna asked.

None of the monsters answered, which made the worry inside of Aki become stronger than it already had been since they had lost Yusei.

"Are you going to answer?" Leo asked.

Speed warrior just shook it's head. "We don't really know where he is-"

"You what!" Aki cut in. She took a step closer to the creatures, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her from going any further towards them.

She looked around to see Kiryu's hand on her shoulder, this shocked her she'd more expected it to be Crow than Kiryu.

"Fighting with them won't get us anywhere. It won't get us answers and it most defiantly won't take us any closer to Yusei."

Crow and Jack just smiled like they were used to hearing Kiryu talk like this. Nico and West looked up at Kiryu happily. Aki, Leo and Luna were just shocked at how Kiryu could speak so much like Yusei could sometimes.

But then again so could Jack and Crow, when they wanted to.

Aki sighed before asking Speed warrior to continue.

"We don't really know where Yusei is, but Junk warrior and Debris Dragon know where he is. We just have to wait for them to find us."

"So do they know where to find you?" Jack asked.

"Yes this has all been planned in advance." Sonic Chick replied.

"That's good." Aki said calmly as they all went back and sat down where they were previously the duel monsters following and standing next to were the eight people sat.

"But it might fail." Quilbolt said before realising that it shouldn't have said that.

"What!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Nicely done Quilbolt, very nicely done." Sonic Chick replied shaking it's pink little head at the hedgehog.

"Sorry!" Quilbolt shouted, "I forgot that I wasn't supposed to say that."

"How could this plan of your's fail?" Kiryu asked being reasonable about the situation.

"Well you see the plan was that me, Quilbolt hedgehog and Speed warrior would run away since we were all quite small and then those guard people would follow us and there would be no guards to guard them any more, so they could find out where we were and then come and meet us." Sonic Chick said, stopping to let Quilbolt hedgehog take over the explaining.

"But Junk Warrior and Debris dragon may have trouble escaping and managing to find out exactly where Yusei is and on a second bad note we aren't even really that sure that Yusei was there."

"What do you mean by that?" Aki asked knowing that it was a bit of a stupid question, but it proved enough of a simple question to bring them more of the answers that they needed if they were going to find Yusei.

"Well none of us had actually seen Yusei, but we did see Aporia and the Goodwin brothers, so we took a guess." Quilbolt hedgehog began, before Sonic chick took over.

"However we didn't think we would be able to look around the whole building for Yusei, so we spilt up into the teams that we are in at the moment."

Everyone just looked at the three blankly. Quilbolt hedgehog and Sonic chick had no idea why, Speed warrior could probably guess why, but waited to see if the two small creatures could guess why.

"What's wrong?" Quilbolt asked.

"What teams did you spilt into?" Crow asked.

"Oh right." Quilbolt replied.

"You see we spilt up into team one of Junk Warrior and Debris dragon, team two of me, Sonic Chick and Quilbolt hedgehog, team three of Shield wing and shield warrior and then team four, team five is everyone left over and then there's team six.."

"Who's team four?" Luna asked Speed warrior.

"That can be explained later." Sonic Chick answered for Speed warrior.

"Okay so Junk warrior and Debris dragon are going to find out where you were and meet you here. You three are here, so what are team three doing?"

"Shield Wing and Shield Warrior are going to find Yusei if he is there and I can promise all of you that no matter what the two of them face or what they are put up against that promised that they would protect him till the death." Sonic Chick told them a strange chill coming into the room.

"What about team four you didn't tell us who team four was." Leo said bringing up the team that hadn't been explained.

"Team four is a one creature team," Speed warrior started before shaking it's head, "No team four isn't important at the moment."

"What is important is that you all sleep and get some rest since your going to need it." Quilbolt hedgehog said.

"Why!" Crow shouted. "You can't tell us what to do!"

"We aren't telling you what to do," Sonic Chock started, "We're advising you to get some rest as friends, since we don't want any of you falling asleep while we are looking for him as it won't be at all helpful.

"Well I'm tired anyway." Kiryu said as he stood up. "Nico, West let's go." Kiryu started walking to the door as Nico and West stood up and followed. It wouldn't take the three of them long to get to the hotel that they were staying at across the road.

"I think we'll do the same." Luna said as her and her brother left as well. Leaving just Aki, Jack and Crow left talking to the three duel monsters.

"Well I suppose you should go home Aki as me and Jack will have to clear up after this party." Crow said.

"Okay see you tomorrow." Aki said as she walked over to her parents to let them now that see had decided to leave.

"So can we stay here?" Quilbolt hedgehog asked the two boys.

"I suppose that your going to have to since you've already arranged for everyone to meet you here." Jack replied.

"Yay!" The three exclaimed in happiness as they ran up the stairs to the room Yusei used to sleep in, although he was rarely in that room since he rarely even slept.

"Are you sure Aki?" Setsuko asked her daughter after Aki had told them that she wished to go home.

"I'm sure, but you and dad can stay if you wish, I'll take my d-wheel home." Aki said looking over at Jack and Crow's d-wheel's knowing that hers was there as well.

"Well if your sure Aki," Her dad started, "We'll stay for a bit longer if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, stay as long as you like." Aki said as she walked over to where Jack and Crow(Probably Crow on his own though) had moved the d-wheels to so that there would be more space for the party.

She saw her d-wheel stood at the very back behind the white and black d-wheel that were commonly used.

Aki carefully picked up her helmet and placed it on her head before getting on the runner and driving home.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think we should have explained everything a little more than we did?" Quilbolt asked the two that accompanied it.<p>

"Probably." Replied Speed warrior casually.

"I'm going to go and do some more explaining after all she deserves to know the truth of what she's seen." Sonic Chick said as it jumped out of the window.

* * *

><p>Luna had fallen asleep quite quickly since she know knew that Yusei would be fine.<p>

"Hey Luna!"

Luna's eye's opened in a flash, however she wasn't in her room, nor was she even awake. Which meant that she was dreaming.

Looking down she saw Sonic Chick sitting on the green grass of the field that they were in.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked the small pink bird.

"I'm here to give you some answers that you will hopefully understand them, because I can tell you that what I'm about to tell you I don't understand myself, so please try and understand." Sonic Chick said making Luna feel more confused than she was in the first place.

She also wished that she hadn't asked the question.

"So tell me then." Luna said as she braced herself for the long upcoming explanation.

* * *

><p>Aki pulled her runner up outside her house. She parked it in the garage and unlocked the front door.<p>

She sighed as she walked inside shutting the door behind her and chucking her keys on the telephone table.

"Hello Aki."

Aki looked up hoping to see the one person that she really wanted to see at the moment, but instead saw Junk Synchron stood in the hall.

"Um hi." Was all that Aki could manage to say to Junk Synchron.

Aki walked up the stairs and into her bedroom she sat on her bed and sighed before seeing Junk Synchron waving at her over by the door.

"I've already said hello, so what else do you want me to say."

"How about you can stay here tonight, because I have a message to tell everyone tomorrow."

"No you can't stay here-" Aki stopped. " Wait did you say that you had a message for everyone."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then of course you can stay."

"Thanks." Junk Synchron replied before leaving the room.

"Oh Yusei where are you." Aki said before going to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>A little bit late, but still I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

_**Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed this story so far, I will put another chapter up in a week hopefully, if I'm able to write something for the middle of the week I will, but I doubt that since I've got my end of year stupid exams, but there will be a chapter up next Saturday.**_

_**Tomorrow I'll update Another Threat.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in ages, but I just got my laptop back this morning and when I got home I added some of chapter 10 in to it. Since chapter 10 is basically written up already it should be up soon as I only need to check the spelling and punctuation in it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Aki woke up and got ready for school. She had so much on her mind that she wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing.<p>

Her parents were home again and her mother had made her some breakfast. Aki didn't want to eat breakfast as she was in a rush to see the others, but she ate it, because her mother had spent time cooking it.

Her dad was sat at the table reading the morning newspaper. Aki, by chance looked over at the kitchen door and saw junk Synchron walking down the corridor.

'_Oh no.' _She thought instantly. At that moment her father looked up and Aki was just waiting for him to spot the little duel monster, but he didn't. Her father stood putting his paper down on the table and went over to get a glass of water.

Aki saw junk Synchron walk out of a room, which the creature must of ducked in to when it saw her father look up. However the small orange tuner quickly started making it's way back towards Aki.

Aki stood up and left the kitchen, junk Synchron turning around to follow her. Aki was about to walk out the door with junk Synchron when her mother and father walked out in to the hall to wish her goodbye.

"Well have a fun day at school Aki." Her mother said.

"Try to stay focused even though it must be hard for you to get over losing Yusei." Her father spoke to her. Both her parents could see how much she had liked him.

It's just typical that she didn't get to tell him that small secret of hers that she kept hidden from him.

"Bye mother. Bye Father." She replied. She tried to give her voice a happy tune, but she couldn't seem to find one in her.

Aki was about to turn and leave when she heard a cheery _'goodbye' _coming from her bag.

She cursed under her breath, only loud enough for her to hear. Her parents turned around and gave her a quizzical look.

"What was that?" Her father asked.

"What was what?" Aki replied. She needed to get away with this.

"That noise it said goodbye." Her mother said sweetly.

Aki couldn't find away out of this unless she lied, so that was exactly what she did.

"Oh it's just a project for science that Yusei helped me with," She said out loud to her parents, "Ages ago." Aki added in a low whisper.

"Oh okay." Her mother replied. They didn't seem sure that it was what Aki said, but they trusted her. Or at least so they had told her before. They turned and walked out in to the kitchen.

Aki shut the zip on her bag shutting junk Synchron in it.

"Oh Aki." Aki spun back around at the sound of her mothers voice.

"Yes Mother." She said calmly.

"What would you like for tea tonight dear?" She asked her daughter.

"Oh I really don't mind mother what ever you and father have I suppose." She said quickly before rushing out of the door.

Aki was walking along the street when junk Synchron poked it's head out of the bag.

"So where are we going?"

Aki jumped and screamed, gaining every one that was around her looking at her curiously, that was before she realised who it was.

"How did you get your head out of the bag?" She asked as she rubbed her ear that junk Synchron had shouted in to.

"I'm a duel monster I have my ways of getting out of things." Junk Synchron replied happily.

"I can tell that now." Aki replied her voice had a hint of anger lying in it. Not that that particularly bothered junk Synchron at all.

"I never got an answer to my question?" The little machine said.

"I am going to school," Aki said, "But you are going to stay with Jack, Crow, Speed Warrior, Sonic Chick and Quilbolt hedgehog." Aki told the tuner monster.

The rest of the walk was silent. Aki could still feel people staring at her like they had before when she was talking to junk warrior.

When she arrived at the garage she knocked on the door and left junk Synchron outside with a note.

* * *

><p>Aki was gone by the time that Crow answered the door. At first Crow didn't see any one and was about to shut the door when he felt some thing tap him on the leg. He jumped and half hid behind the door as junk Synchron decided to start walking in.<p>

Jack then walked in to the room angry that Crow had just made such a loud noise that he'd dropped his coffee.

"Then you made a loud noise and I-," Jack paused when he saw Crow hiding behind the door, "What exactly are you doing Crow?" The blonde finished.

"Hiding." Came Crow's simple answer.

"From what?" Jack said as he crossed his arms.

"Well you see I opened the door and I couldn't see anything, but then some thing tapped me and I then knew that there was some thing out there, so I hid behind the door." Crow said.

"You do know that shutting the door would have been better hiding behind it." Jack stated with a smirk.

"Well I suppose that would have been easier." Crow replied looking down.

That just made Jack's smirk increase in size.

"That doesn't mean that you are right though Jack."

"That means that I am right though."

"What does?" Crow asked.

"I don't know what ever you are saying makes me-" Then it was Jacks turn to be loud.

Some thing tapped Jack's leg and he made a louder noise then Crow had.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

The question was meant for Crow, but Crow didn't answer it.

"It was me."

"What did you say Crow?" Jack asked again.

"I didn't say anything." Crow said.

"It was me." Came the same voice.

"Crow." Jack growled.

"I never said anything."

"IT WAS ME!" Junk Synchron shouted finally getting the attention of Jack and Crow.

Jack quickly stepped about two metre away and Crow stood up shutting the door that was behind him.

"What is going on?" Speed warrior, Sonic Chick and Quilbolt hedgehog said in unison as they entered the room.

"Oh there's just some random thing here." Jack said not taking notice of what that _'thing' _was.

"That_' thing' _isjunk Synchron." Speed warrior said.

"Oh." Jack and Crow replied.

At that moment Crow was pushed to the floor when a rather angry Zora charged through the door.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Oh Zora we were just um we were just um looking at some random old things that we found." Crow said keeping Zora occupied as Jack pushed the four duel monsters under the sheet that covered Crow's d-wheel.

"Well I am busy watching the tele, so if you don't mind keeping the noise down," Zora shouted angrily, "Yusei would have kept the noise down so I could watch the tele. Why can't you two be more like him." She finished before slamming the door shut again.

Jack and Crow looked almost saddened at the mention of Yusei, but quickly got over it by changing the subject.

"I should be getting to work." Crow said pulling the thin sheet cover off of his d-wheel before leaving.

Jack sat down on the sofa for a minute. He could feel the four duel monsters eyes on him and that was when Jack got one of his best idea's yet.

"Are you guys any good at making coffee?" Jack asked.

"Well we haven't made coffee before." Quilbolt hedgehog said.

"Yusei never drank coffee." Sonic chick continued.

"So we never made any for him." Speed warrior continued.

"But we can always try." Junk Synchron finished.

"Good," Jack said with a smile, "Very good."

So Jack put his feet up while Yusei's duel monsters waited on him hand and foot.

* * *

><p>Aki met up with Leo and Luna then Dexter, Patty and Bob, the twins friends, a few minutes later.<p>

School was boring as it usually was now when Aki didn't have any thing to look forward to. She couldn't see Yusei after school.

To add to that she also got given physics homework. She couldn't do physics, but Yusei could. However Yusei couldn't help her.

Although she had a week to do the homework, so if they found Yusei in that amount of time then he would be able to help her.

That put a smile on Aki's face as she left her lesson. Also reminding her that she needed to phone her mother and tell her not to cook tea for her as she wouldn't be there for dinner.

Only one more to go and they would be able to sort every thing out with the duel monsters of Yusei's that had some form of message for them.

* * *

><p>Sherry was sat down in the house that she and Mizoguchi were currently staying in for the time being.<p>

She was fully aware of the party that Crow and Jack had held last night. Some how Crow had managed to get in contact with her. He told her when the part was and were it was and all that Sherry answered was that she may be there, but it depended on what was going on.

Sherry knew that she had nothing to do with her time at the moment.

She knew that the others may not like her any more.

But she didn't know what else to do. She didn't think that she would ever be able to see the others again.

* * *

><p>Aki happily left school meeting up with Leo and Luna as she left. The three walked along the pavements towards the garage with smiles on their faces.<p>

Although no one spoke the silence between them was not an awkward one like when Aki and Yusei were together.

Aki remembered the time when Yusei was building her a d-wheel. Yusei was busy doing some thing to the d-wheel while Aki was left standing in the garage watching him. The only noise was there breathing and any of the items that Yusei was using hitting the floor.

When they all arrived at the garage Leo banged the door open with Luna running in behind him leaving Aki to shut the door behind her.

"Hi Jack, Cr-" Luna started before she stopped her self mid sentence.

"What is going on?" Aki asked as she looked around the garage.

Jack was sat on the sofa with his feet on Quilbolt hedgehogs back while watching the tele. Speed warrior was holding a cup of coffee and sonic chick and junk Synchron were busy cleaning Jack's d-wheel.

"Just using the opportunities that I'm given." Jack replied with another one of his signature smirks.

"What opportunities do you ever get?" Aki asked.

"This opportunity." Jack replied before turning his attention back to the TV

"How long have you been sat there?" Aki asked the blonde.

"Since this morning." Was Jack's simple reply.

"Where's Crow?" Luna asked not seeing the ginger haired signer any where.

"At work."

"But I thought-"

"Shh I'm watching the TV." Jack said cutting Leo off before the small boy could finish his sentence.

Aki, Leo and Luna sat down and waited for Crow to come home. They didn't have to wait long as Crow arrived five minutes later. At about four o clock the group of nine were all sat down ready to discuss what they needed answers to.

Crow turned off the TV receiving a glare from Jack who was now angry that Crow had interrupted his favourite TV show.

"So what we already know is that-" Crow was interrupted when Kiryu, Nico and West walked in and sat down. Kiryu slamming the door shut behind him.

"Nice of you to start the meeting with out us."

"Sorry Kiryu." Crow said before continuing speaking to the newly gathered group of twelve.

"We know that if Yusei's in the place that they came from he's safe." Jack said trying to get straight down to the point like normal.

"So when are junk warrior and debris dragon going to get here?" Aki asked.

"We don't know."

"I do." Junk Synchron piped up.

Kiryu, Nico, West, Leo and Luna gave the others confused looks not quite understanding when the tuner monster had arrived.

"Last night at my house," Aki started to explain, "I brought it here this morning before school."

That solved every one's confusion.

"So." Leo pushed.

"So what?" Sonic chick asked.

"When are they getting here?" Kiryu asked.

"Oh tonight." Came junk Synchron's reply.

"So we can find Yusei soon?" Luna said.

"Hopefully yes." Quilbolt hedgehog answered the teal haired girl.

But what's Junk Synchron doing here since surely from what you said last night junk Synchron would be a member of team five, every one who was left over." Kiryu said. He was right.

"They sent me as a messenger." Junk Synchron said.

"Messenger?" Nico said.

"For what?" West asked.

"A messenger for you to know what they know and what I know that you don't know that-"

"Just get to the point." Jack said firmly interrupting the creature. No one could understand a word of what junk Synchron had just said meant.

"To tell you that early tomorrow morning we will be leaving to find Yusei." Junk Synchron told them.

"Why early tomorrow morning why not now?" Aki asked.

"Because one junk warrior and debris dragon aren't here yet and two that will give you all some time to get some sleep." Speed warrior said.

At six o clock when every one was sat at the table eating dinner, junk warrior and debris dragon finally arrived shocking every one so much that Leo started choking on the food that he was eating.

* * *

><p>At seven o clock Jack and Crow took the twins home, Kiryu took Nico and West back to the hotel just across the streets and Aki headed home on foot.<p>

When she got there she placed her school bag down on the floor and headed straight towards the kitchen where her parents were busy cleaning up the dishes.

"Mother, Father can I stay at Jack and Crow's tomorrow with the twins, Kiryu, Nico and West please?" Aki asked.

"I don't see why you can't." Her mother said before looking over to Aki's father for his answer.

"Well okay, but don't go to bed to late as you have school the next day." Her Father said.

"Don't worry I won't." Aki said as she ran upstairs to her room. Picking up her school bag as she passed the hall.

When she got to her room she unzipped the bag and let the small hedgehog out.

"You couldn't have been quicker?" Quilbolt hedgehog asked her as it made it's way over to look out of the window.

"I'm sorry, but I walked home with your constant chattering how did I know that you were actually going to shut up besides my parents can't see you it will just make them confused and then I'll have to tell them exactly what's going on."

* * *

><p>Aki got some rest that night although she still felt that she needed more sleep when she woke up and three o clock. The group had decided to leave at 4 o clock.<p>

Well only Jack, Crow, Kiryu and her self were going to go, but Luna and Leo insisted that they be allowed to come with them to. They had agreed to letting the twins go, but Kiryu wouldn't let Nico and West go, so he arranged for Martha to look after them.

Martha had agreed instantly and even though she didn't fully understand what was going on she had said that she trusted them all completely.

At quarter to four Aki knocked lightly on the garage door which was opened very quickly by Crow who smiled at her when she walked in with Quilbolt hedgehog in her arms. Aki would never admit it, but she was actually quite cold. She needed to get herself some gloves that actually covered her fingers.

Aki had smiled this morning when Quilbolt hedgehog had jumped in to her arms. It kept her warmer being able to hold the small creature close to her.

Kiryu was already there and was sat on the sofa eating breakfast. Junk warrior and Debris dragon wer sat on the floor. She looked around, but couldn't see Jack any where.

"Where's Jack?" She asked.

"Working on his hair," Crow told her, "He says that it's important for him to look good even though he's not the king any more."

"Figures." Aki replied.

The twins arrived ten minutes later with sonic chick, junk Synchron and Speed warrior.

At exactly four o clock Jack came down the stairs to see every one waiting for him. He quickly joined the group and they all headed outside.

"So where are we going?" Luna asked. She had her duel disk on her arm just like her brother and every one else did. Last night they had made the decision that they needed to take their duel disks.

One, because there monsters were apparently able to be summoned for real in this place and two the only way to get there was to travel by air meaning by dragon.

"We're going to some sort of flying castle in the sky." Junk warrior said.

Aki could instantly feel worry rising up inside of her. Could the place that they were going possibly be what she thought it was. Leo and Luna looked at each other with worried glances.

Aki saw this out of the corner of her eye and guessed that Luna and Leo had thought the same as she had a moment ago.

She shock her head they had all seen it disappear.

"Are we going then?" Debris dragon asked.

"Yeah." They all said in unison.

Aki summoned black rose dragon. Luna summoned Ancient fairy dragon and Kuribon, Leo summoned his power tool dragon, Jack his red demons dragon, Crow summoned his black feather dragon and Kiryu summoned his one hundred eyes dragon.

Sonic chick flew, Aki took Quilbolt hedgehog with her and the others went with Debris dragon.

However as they got closer to the supposed location of the place Aki thought that she could see a slight glint of silver, but no one else seemed to see what she did.

When they were close enough they could make out the figures of more creatures, however most of them looked more like figures of people.

This sparked a light of hope in Aki.

Maybe Yusei was still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said before sorry for the late update. I hope that you liked this chapter. It's the longest one so far. <strong>

**I will update Another Threat, To Follow You and Love Beyond Fighting either today, tomorrow or Saturday and went I have done that I will update this one again. **

**My updates should go back to twice maybe three times a week now though.**

**Please review and thanks for waiting for this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 as promised . Hope that you all still enjoy reading this story and this chapter.**

* * *

><p>When the group landed they could see the place clearly.<p>

The castle was made of strong rock that had barely any gaps or any easy way to climb up the outside walls. The castle was tall and had a big piece of ground in front of it that the group were currently stood on.

They could only imagine what the inside of the castle was like.

"Kuri." Kuri said as it jumped out of Luna's arm and started walking over to the group of creature like people who stood a little way away from them.

"Kuribon." Luna shouted quietly as she climbed off of Ancient fairy dragon's back before starting to follow Kuribon. Every one else doing the same, their dragons disappearing, before they followed Luna. Leo running to catch up with his sister.

Kuribon stopped infront of the group of people and what looked like quick draw Synchron to Aki. Aki could only guess that this was one of the teams that Sonic Chick had mentioned before.

There was a small interaction between Kuribon, quick draw Synchron and Yusei's other duel monsters that had appeared.

Jack suddenly jumped forward towards the people who seemed to be joining in the conversation of the duel monsters.

Crow grabbed Jack to try and hold him back and Kiryu did the same. Leo and Luna moved to stand by Aki scared of what Jack would do if Crow and Kiryu let go of his arms. Why Jack had suddenly become so violent though was any one's guess.

"Jack what's wrong?" Aki asked hoping that she could find out what made Jack so violent.

"Look at those people." Jack replied through gritted teeth.

Aki and the others looked in the direction Jack had meant to see two very familiar people. In front of them stood Z-one and Aporia.

No wonder Jack had gotten so angry and violent. Every one knew that Jack blamed them for Yusei's death. In a way Aki blamed them as well.

"What are they doing here?" Crow asked hinting towards who he meant.

"Oh they have some idea where Yusei is, so they have kindly given us direction's." Quick draw Synchron said.

After another five or so minutes of Jack trying to beat some one up they finally got going.

Quick draw Synchron, Quilbolt hedgehog and sonic chick were walking ahead in front of the group.

Aki, Luna, Leo, Jack, Crow and Kiryu followed behind them with speed warrior, Junk Synchron, Junk warrior and debris dragon following behind them.

Quick draw Synchron held a piece of paper with directions on it while Quilbolt hedgehog had the map resting on it's back. Sonic chick was using it's small yellow beak to follow the directions that were on the paper on the small map.

From what Aki could see it wasn't a very detailed map. She was also glad that the small creatures could read the map as she knew for certain that she wasn't good at reading maps.

None of them were speaking and the walk was filled with an awkward silence.

The castle was big inside. The group was still only on the ground floor, walking through a very long corridor that they had entered at the entrance to the castle.

When the corridor finally finished they came to a beautiful hall with paintings and pictures. It seemed like to nice a place to be an evil place. Although if you looked closer you could see that it wasn't as nice as it was at a first glance.

Spider webs hung every where, which bothered no one until they saw the size of the spiders. They were bigger than most normal spiders that you see.

Aki wondered if Yusei had seen these spiders yet. If he had he would most likely be very scared of them. Aki knew that Yusei had a fear of bugs from when Crow, Jack and Kiryu were telling her all of those stories the other night about when they were children.

The room was dark. The chandeliers were turned off and dust fell from them when ever they moved add that to the fact that they were covered in spider webs.

The only light source was from the small, thin candles that were scattered around the place providing small windows of light.

From most photos that Aki had seen from castle hallways like this they had red runners on the floor that went all of the way up the stairs and the hallways of the building. However the runners here were black with a thin yellow trim running along the edges.

Luna stayed close to Leo as they slowly walked further towards the stairs. The small teal haired girl took another side step closer to her twin every step that they took forward until she couldn't go any closer to him.

Aki could see the small boy give Luna a _'no need to worry Leo's here to protect you' _look out of the corner of her eye, but really he looked just as worried as Luna.

The female nodded her head at the look her brother gave her almost giving him one of her _'Leo I trust you' _looks back to him, however she didn't look any less worried.

Luna wrapped her arms around her brother keeping her as close to him as possible with every step.

She almost looked worried that she was going to get lost.

The thought of getting lost in this castle made Aki a little nervous. If they didn't have a map she could just imagine them getting lost and never finding there way out. Although with her map reading skills she would never get out if she was alone in here with a map.

She could only hope that every one else was good at reading maps.

The group came to a halt at the stairs and waited a while as sonic chick marked out crosses on some copies of the map. When the pink chick was done it handed a map to Jack, a second to Kiryu and a third to Aki.

Aki was reluctant to take the map as she knew she couldn't read them, but she took it any way.

"Okay you lot head upstairs, then one group of you go to the left and one group go to the right and be careful not to fall in to any traps." Debris dragon said before the duel monsters spilt from the group.

This time sonic chick, quick draw Synchron and debris dragon went to the right while Quilbolt hedgehog, Junk Synchron, Junk warrior and speed warrior headed to the left.

The rest of them did as they had been told to do and headed up the stairs they stopped at the top for Jack and Crow to argue.

"I'm going left."

"No I'm going left."

The two started another pointless argument.

"This is wasting time." Aki said to Kiryu who just nodded and looked to the pair before looking back over at Aki.

"So let's just go with out them." The silvery, blue haired boy said.

"What do you mean?" Aki asked slightly confused.

"They gave us three maps," Kiryu started, "I have one, you have one and Jack has one."

"Yeah what does that have to do with us splitting up?" She asked still confused as to what Kiryu was getting at.

"I'll go left with the twins and you go right. When Jack and Crow decide to stop arguing they can use the map that Jack has to look around." Kiryu replied.

It was a good idea actually so Aki nodded before heading to the right. Still not trusting her map reading skills.

She was constantly looking out for traps as she had no one to help her. She only had one pair of eyes. Kiryu had three pairs of eyes.

Aki couldn't find any thing so far. The corridors were long and took along time to find any thing in as they all looked the same.

The young girl stopped as she saw a beautiful painting.

The painting was the first one that she had seen down this corridor. When she thought back it was the first painting that she had seen since they were on the ground floor.

The painting was covered in spider webs and the edges of the frame were a dark black. It looked like they might once of had some colour to them. The painting didn't seem like some thing that you would want to look at, but it fascinated Aki.

It was as if there was a thin, invisible line drawing her in to the painting.

It was as if some one had painted it just for her.

The painting was of a field full of roses. A young girl sat in the field, opposite her was a big dragon that seemed to be a dark pink, purple and red colour. The sky was clear blue with barely any clouds. Aki didn't know exactly what the picture was of, but either way she loved it.

Aki smiled before she turned away. She only managed to take a couple steps forward as a small silver light shot past her back towards the direction that she had come from.

The direction of the painting.

Curious Aki turned around and headed back towards the painting. She stopped in front of it and took another look. Nothing seemed to have changed it was still a painting of the young child, the dragon, the clear sky and the field of roses.

As she was about to walk away though that same glint of silver caught her eye.

She looked back to where the silver glint had come from. The clear sky had instead become a sky with what looked like a silver line, however it was obviously some thing more, but Aki couldn't make it out.

Above the silver line was a small arrow that, if Aki wasn't wrong, seemed to be pointing to behind the painting. However the painting didn't look like it could be picked up with the state that it was in with all of the spider webs that were covering it.

She sighed and leaned against the wall allowing her head to fall back against the painting. As her head touched the painting she felt the wall move backwards slightly. Aki went to move, however she wasn't quick enough.

The wall moved completely out of the way leaving Aki only one way to fall.

Backwards.

She lost the grip that she had on the map that she held in her hand. Aki fell backwards the wall closing back over leaving her map on the other side and Aki trapped on the inside.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit shorter than the last chapter as I added part of this chapter to chapter nine, but hopefully you enjoyed this. <strong>

**I'll update this again on Thursday probably.**

**Review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
